En la biblioteca
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: ¿que pasaría si nuestra linda Hermy se quedara dormida en la biblioteca y fuera descubierta por el prefecto mas sexy de hogwards?...entren y descubranlo...un fic cortito DHr divertido y romantico...¡dejen rr pliss!


**Nota: muy posible Ooc en los personajes**

**Nota2:Harry potter no me perteneces...solo la idea de esta historia**

**En la biblioteca**

**_by_**

**_Bona-chan_**

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó, sin lograr recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida.

Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando. Estaba recostada sobre una mesa, rodeada de libros, en una sala amplia llena de estantes de unos cuatro metros de altura que formaban cientos de pasillos, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna.

_"Genial, otra vez me quedé dormida en la biblioteca_" Pensó fastidiada, mientras se limpiaba un resto de baba de su boca y dejaba escapar un profundo bostezo. Lentamente se incorporó, estirando sus brazos y piernas.

_"Tengo que dejar estas sesiones de estudio" _

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a le esquina.

_"Dios que hambre..."_

Refregó sus ojos con fuerza para espabilarse.

"_Creo que iré a la cocina...seguro que los elfos me ten... ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!" _Ahogó un gritó de sorpresa. Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos se encontró con que una figura alta y delgada le apuntaba con una varita.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Granger?- _"Jajaja... Claro quien más estaría a estas horas en la biblioteca... Mmmm... Creo que voy a divertirme un rato con ella"_ Pensó al tiempo que paseaba su mirada despectiva por la chica-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres bajar la varita?

-Claro, después de que respondas...

-No creo que sea algo que te incumba...-dijo molesta.

-Cuida tus palabras si no quieres que un tercer ojo adorne esa fea cara...-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-No me importa lo que hagas con TU cara...sólo baja la varita

-¿Te crees muy lista ¿No?... No me provoques... No te conviene-amenazó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No puedes hacerme nada-replicó con seguridad- si me lastimas yo les diré a todos que fuiste tú...

-¿Y quien dice que quiero hacerte daño?-su sonrisa se amplió más al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

-¿Qué dices?-trago grueso.

-Nada...sólo que esta noche tengo ganas de hacer otras "cosas"- sus ojos se oscurecieron, tenían un brillo extrañó.

_"Oh ohu...no estará pensando en lo que creo que está pensando... ¿o si?" _

Malfoy se le acercó sin dejar de apuntarla, finalmente la tomó por la cintura.-_No te muevas_- susurró, estremeciendo a la chica.

_"¡Dios, si está pensando en eso!"_, Se espantó Hermione. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor... Sin embargo nada paso.

Entonces Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada.

Hermione abrió los ojos sin comprender. Malfoy tenía una ataque de risa, bastante desagradable, por cierto.

-¡Creí que eras menos estúpida!-exclamó sin dejar de reír-¿Cómo puedes creer que yo voy a querer "jugar" con una cosa como tú...?

Hermione estaba roja de la rabia _"Ese maldito PERRO idiota!...¿Cómo se atreve?... ¿"COSA"?...¿"JUGAR"?... Ya le voy a enseñar yo lo que es jugar..."_

-¿Qué?...me vas a decir que de verdad pensante que yo...-soltó una nueva carcajada-¿a que te quedaste con las ganas de probar a este pedazo de machote?

-¡Por dios!... Cuantas estupideces pasan por ese cerebro de maní...-se cruzó de brazos _"Esta si me la pagas Malfoy...nadie se ríe de Hermione Jane Granger"_-es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio querría algo con un rubio desabrido- lo miró de arriba a abajo con aire crítico, como quien mira un plato de porotos.

_"¡Que mentirota la que acabo de decir!...si el niño está como quiere... Pero esta sí que le dolió, estoy segura_"

Pero la reacción no fue la esperada, de hecho, la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó.

-¿Así que crees que soy desabrido?... Que raro, debes ser la única chica en todo Hogwards que opine eso- luego agregó en todo mordaz-te apuesto a que te mueres por estar conmigo...

_"Pero de dónde saca esas ideas el muy cretino egocéntrico...aunque con ese cuerpo ¡uf!... ¡Pero en qué estoy pensado!... Con esos comentarios sólo le estoy dando la razón a afirmaciones completamente absurdas...aunque... ¿Serán completamente falsas...?"_

No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. Malfoy había tomado su cara por el mentón.

_"¿Pero qué hace?... ¡Me está besando el muy cretino!"._

Hermione se apresuró a levantar su mano para abofetearlo, pero él la esquivó, echándose para atrás para luego soltar otra melodiosa carcajada.

-Yaya Granger... ¡Si que besas mal!-se burló.

La chica estaba descontrolada... No podía permitir tal falta de respeto _"¡Dijo que besaba mal!". _Sólo atinó a lanzarse sobre él con la intención de golpearlo. Claro que no había forma de que ella saliera victoriosa en esa batalla, y muy muy MUY en su inconsciente lo sabía.

Sin mayor esfuerzo, Malfoy la tomó por las manos y la hizo girar (como si estuvieran bailando). Quedando él abrazándola por la cintura a la vez que sujetaba sus manos, inmovilizándola, la echó hacia atrás y la besó nuevamente, luego soltó una de sus manos y la dejó girar.

-¡Vamos Granger! Dame algo mejor-la animó muy divertido.

Los ojos de la chica despedían llamas de la furia y su cabello estaba mucho más despeinado de lo normal, bufaba como un toro apunto de investir al torero.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-sacó su varita.

-Oh ¿Así que probarás con una nueva táctica?-también empuñó la suya.- ¡Liquius!

-¡Expel-iARG...!- no alcanzó a terminar el hechizo ya que un chorro de agua le dio de pleno en la cara.

El rubio lloraba de la risa.

Hermione estaba empapada, e irritadísima. Escupió un poco de agua.

Malfoy la miró detenidamente.

-Tengo que admitir que el agua te favorece bastante...

La chica no contestó.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?... ¿Ya te cansaste?-se detuvo a mirar su expresión... Daba escalofríos.

_"Parase que me pasé un poco"_ pensó tratando de no mostrarse temeroso.

La chica se secó con un movimiento de varita, luego avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros del chico y, sin previo aviso, lanzó otra bofetada que le dio justo en la mejilla.

Él se apresuró a tomar la mano con la que le había golpeado antes de que la retirara. Ella trató de zafarse pero un brusco tirón la hizo detenerse en seco.

Malfoy parecía furioso.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?-preguntó Hermione, sin dejarse amedrentar.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-advirtió sin hacer caso a la pregunta.

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

-¿Te molestó la bofetada?... ¿No te gusta tanto molestar?, pues tienes que ser capaz de afrontar las consecuencias...

-Cállate, no me provoques que no me hago responsable-la sujetó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué?...Draco Malfoy no puede soportar un par de verdades dichas a la cara... Eres sólo un cobarde, poco hombre...- iba a seguir insultándolo, pero se calló cuando Malfoy la hizo retroceder hasta acorralarla contra uno de los estantes-¡pero qué mierd...!-alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que el chico la besara nuevamente. Pero ese beso no fue un contacto fugaz como los otros. No señor... Ese sí que era un beso. Así lo comprobó ella cuando su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó pocos segundos después de que el chico comenzara a acariciar sus labios con la lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

...Permiso concedido...

El beso aumentaba su ritmo, se hacía cada vez más apasionado.

Malfoy finalmente había soltado sus muñecas y en esos momentos ella estaba colgada a su cuello y de puntas para tener un contacto más profundo.

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó acalorada, sin abrir los ojos, intentando memorizar cada sensación provocada por el beso.

-Cuando me insultas eres mucho más excitante... No lo resistí-contestó sonriendo con ironía

_"Jejeje...yo me refería a por qué dejaste de besarme tonito...Pero no me molesta tu respuesta" _

-¿Así que te éxito?-preguntó la chica en tono casual-es bueno saberlo...Y ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Cómo?-exclamó sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Te pregunté que qué piensas hacer al respecto... Es decir... No puedes ir por ahí besándome cada vez que te insulte, esos son demasiados besos al día

No obtuvo más respuesta que una expresión de confusión algo boba.

-A ver...-continuó-vamos ordenando la cosas. Primero que nada; quítame las manos de encima-

Él la miró molesto.

-¿A que te gusta que te trate mal?

A regañadientes retiró sus manos de la cintura de la chica y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me expliques que fue todo esto... Porque sinceramente_ blablabla_...-

_"Ahora que mierda se le ocurrió a ésta... Si fue sólo un beso, aunque no estuvo nada mal... ¿De qué estará hablando?..." Malfoy _dejó sus pensamientos de lado por unos segundos para oír a la chica, que seguía con su perorata.

-...yo no soy como tus amigas esas que se meten con cualquiera, soy una dama...

_"¿Por qué las chicas son tan enrolladas?... Es decir quizás la sangresucia me atraiga más que otras tías..." _

-...blablabla...-

_"Pero no es que esté pensando en ella todo el día... (mente en blanco)¡dios me encanta como mueve los labios cuando habla...es tan sexy!..." _

-...blablabla...-

_"Que ganas de sacarle toda esa ropa que lleva encima y cogérmela aquí mismo..." _

-...blablabla...sexo...bla...-

_"¿Qué cosa de qué?_"

-¿Perdón...qué haz dicho-habló ahora en voz alta.

-¡Qué acaso es en lo único que piensan los hombres!... ¡son todos unos animales babosos!

-¡Hey! Eso es una mentira-exclamó ofendido, limpiándose la baba disimuladamente.

-¿Así?-preguntó mirándolo significativamente, luego bajó un poco la mirada hacia...

_"¿Es que no se puede controlar?... Quizás que cochinadas piensa...¡Y CONMIGO!...¡OH RAYOS, ES ENORME!O.O"_

Malfoy bajó la mirada, inmediatamente descubrió "eso" que había visto la chica y colocó las manos en su entrepiernas_ "¡QUE VERGÜENZA!...y yo que me preocupaba por la baba" _

-Yo...lo siento, pero...

-¡Naah!-hizo un movimiento con la mano como quitándole importancia-no te preocupes, no quiero saber detalles... Y supongo que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿Cierto?

Malfoy asintió apenado.

-que bueno porque dije puras huevadas-rió.

-bueno...supongo que querrás una explicación

-nop

-¿no quieres saber nada?

-Mm... En realidad hay una cosa...-dijo juntando sus dedos índice como niña pequeña.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno...yo... ¿Te gusto?

-¿Y por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo responde

-Pues...supongo que no

-¿Supones?-arqueó una ceja.

-Si...es decir, nunca me ha gustado nadie y no sé cómo es- Hermione lo miró divertida-y además...además yo te odio-concluyó rápidamente como si eso resolviera todo el problema.

-Eso no es cierto... Tú no me odias-negó con seguridad-tú dices eso porque eso fue lo que te enseñaron, pero la verdad es que no tienes motivos... Además, si me odiaras no me hubieras besado...

-Está bien... Quizás no te odio...

-¡Entonces te gusto!... ¡te gusto, te gusto, te gusto!-comenzó a cantar.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-gritó fastidiado.

-Si sé-accedió-...pero lo insinuaste

-¡Yo no he insinuado nada!

-¿Entonces no te gusto?... ¿Ni un poquito?-se le acercó con un aire de ternura y sensualidad**.**

Malfoy estaba confundidísimo. ¿Es que acaso Granger quería gustarle... ¿Para qué?. Pensó cuidadosamente en lo próximo que iba a decir, tenía que evitar responder hasta saber las intenciones de la chica.

-¿Qué importa si me gustas o no?... De todas maneras nunca podría ser-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró frustrada, simplemente enloquecería si no lo volvía a besar, y al parecer el muy idiota no tenía ni una intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Tendría que probar con otra táctica.

Respiró hondo.

-Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta... ¿Es que evitas la respuesta?-dio otro paso hacia él, ahora sólo los separaban escasos centímetros.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, no es mi estilo-retrocedió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has intentado?-volvió a acortar la distancia. El ambiente había cambiado abruptamente, era completamente serio-tienes miedo al cambio... Eso es algo natural, pero yo puedo ayudarte... Si tan sólo me dejaras...

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-interrumpió-mírame, soy Draco Malfoy, tu enemigo

-Me doy cuenta perfectamente, pero yo no te considero mi enemigo... Déjame entrar en tu vida... _Draco_-posó la mano en su mejilla-déjame descubrir la persona que hay en ti

-No creo que te guste-dijo como advertencia. Hermione hizo que callara colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Quiero intentarlo-terminó con la distancia que los separaba. Lentamente separó sus labios, los pegó a los del chico y los cerró en un beso.- ¿Qué me dices?

-Digo que eres increíble y que puede que me gustes...un poco-la chica sonrió abiertamente-por cierto... ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas?

-Emm...bueno, me quedé dormida

-¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio?

-Creo que para molestarte-se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm...bueno podrías quedarte dormida más seguido-comentó sonriendo de lado.

xxoXX..FiN..XXoxx

**hola a todos :)**

**un pequeño regalo para todos lo amantes de D-Hr... como yop**

**espero que le haya gustado...lo que es yo me diverti muxo escribiendolo n.n jejeje**

**bueno espero sus RR con ancias!(muxos muxos juajajajajaja), aunque sea un "yo lei tu historia"...con eso soy feliz**

**un besote enorme a todos, **

**Bona-chan**


End file.
